"The Age of Monuments" (House Item)
}} Book Text This book is titled "The Age of Monuments." it is a chronicle of history as told by the Sage of Ages. Forward: This volume is a copy of one of our older tomes within our library. This was a chronicle of the several times the Sage of Ages spoke to us of his infinite knowledge. It is only now that we can understand what his visions can teach us. The Sage of Ages, or Sages as the case may be, has observed Norrath for time immemorial. This story is a glimpse into just one of the many viewpoints of unrecorded history. The Ring of Scale has nestled deep within their kingdom lairs, ignoring the rest of the world during the Age of Monuments. They still agonized over losses within the Ring - not just on one occasion, but several more times as well. The rest of the world would continue to grow out of hand during their time of withdrawal. The Elven-kind would build a great haven to house themselves within the shelter of the First Trees. Promoting art and harmony, the Elven-kind prospered beneath and atop the boughs of their solace. Calling their realm Takish'Hiz, they foresaw an eternity of harmony. Their lifespan was but a sliver compared to the Dragons, their dreams of eternal harmony were insignificant. The Ogres would begin to build their empire as well. It was hard for the Dragons to understand the thoughts of these creatures, for they lived and died within a day. But yet, they still rose to power somehow, and built mighty citadels all over the world to mark their territory. The Dragons viewed these mayflies to be even more insignificant than their Elven neighbors. And many more races would continue to sprout, blend, merge, and shed throughout the great gift of the Dragons. From the Kedge to the Dwarves, and the Halfling and Trolls, and the Dark Elves and the Gnomes, the races would mark the world to show they were there. And when these monuments of existence grew large enough, the Dragons feared they would find the Exiled Ones. Convening the Ring into one, the Dragons chose to act outwardly upon the world once again. The lesser beings posed a great risk to the Ring, for if they came too close to the exiled Fire and Ice, the first law may be broken again. It had taken all the effort of the Ring to contain the damage done by the breaking of the first law. They would not do it again, therefore they made their presence known. Detaching one of their own, they sent him into the exiled lands to remove the threat of a law being broken once again. So that the hand of the Ring was not bloodied, the Destroyer brought with him the petulant children - the Drakota. The children had now learned that the wishes of the Ring were greater than theirs, so the children were now safe. The Destroyer journeyed to the exiled lands and began seeking the prisons of the King of Fire and the Queen of Ice. With the Drakota, he would destroy them once and for all. No longer would the laws be broken when the two were destroyed. And so he went unto them, to explain to them why they had to die. And to show them how they would. But this was his folly, for the Destroyer knew only how to bring upon the end of things. He was not familiar with creating, such as the lies that were told to him by the pair of regents. Seduced by the beguiling words of Vox and Nagafen, the Destroyer severed himself from the Ring. Striving to do what he could to unite the pair so that they could break the laws once again, he sent forth the Drakota to tear down the prisons of Fire and Ice. The Destroyer would nearly succeed at his perfidy were it not for an unnamed hero that would rise from the races and stop him. With his death, this would be the end of the Age of Monuments. Credits